Forgotten History
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = April 2012 | pages = 384 | ISBN = ISBN 9781451657258 | date = December 2266 - March 2275 February 2383 | stardate = | altcover = }} Forgotten History is a Star Trek novel by Christopher L. Bennett, published by Pocket Books in 2012. The novel is the second in the Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations series. Description :The agents of the Department of Temporal Investigations are assigned to look into an anomaly that has appeared deep in Federation territory. It's difficult to get clear readings, but a mysterious inactive vessel lies at the heart of the anomaly, one outfitted with some sort of temporal drive disrupting space-time and subspace. To the agents' shock, the ship bears a striking resemblance to a starship, and its warp signature matches that of the original Federation starship —the ship of James T. Kirk, that infamous bogeyman of temporal investigators, whose record of violations is held up by DTI agents as a cautionary tale for Starfleet recklessness toward history. But the vessel's hull markings identify it as ''Timeship Two, belonging to none other than the DTI itself. At first, Agents Lucsly and Dulmur assume the ship is from some other timeline… but its quantum signature confirms that it came from their own past, despite the fact that the DTI never possessed such a timeship. While the anomaly is closely monitored, Lucsly and Dulmur must search for answers in the history of Kirk's Enterprise and its many encounters with time travel—a series of events with direct ties to the origins of the DTI itself…'' Summary References Characters :Loom Aleek-Om • Claudia Alisov • Laarin Andos • Barak • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Crenfel • Nijen Danehl • Willard Decker • Antonio Delgado • Vincent DeSalle • Marcella DiFalco • Marion Dulmur • Ted Erickson • Frank Gabler • Teresa Garcia • Meijan Grey • Harriet Griswold • William Hadley • Samira Jalili • Virum Kalnota • James T. Kirk • Burton Kwan • John Kyle • Monique Ledoux • Vaacith sh'Lesinas • Ryan Leslie • Ron Liftig • Gariff Lucsly • Arthur Manners • Leonard McCoy • Vexam ko Nel • Heihachiro Nogura • Reiko Onami • Palchelle • Heather Petersen • Meyo Ranjea • Zhimen ch'Rhettel • Satak • Montgomery Scott • Sekel • Simok • Danga Sitru • William Smillie • Sornek • Hikaru Sulu • Spock • T'Pring • T'Viss • T'Vran • Tunzos • Nyota Uhura • Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it • ch'Venethes • John Watkins • Dierdre Watley Jonathan Archer • Neil Armstrong • B'kash • Balok • Glynnis Campbell • John Christopher • Lori Ciana • Shantherin th'Clane • Cleary • Zefram Cochrane • Robert L. Comsol • Matthew Decker • Jard Elbir • John Farrell • Benjamin Finney • John Glenn • Amanda Grayson • Chuu'iik Hru'uith • Hypatia • Kautilya • Edith Keeler • Roger Korby • Krase • Alexey Leonov • Pasthemon sh'Levram • Chab jav Lorg • Konahr Lutet • Angela Martine • Marla McGivers • Lorne McLaren • Maria Moi • Lyo Morhas • Harcourt Fenton Mudd • Grace Murabi • Muroc • Revethanis ch'Naras • Christopher Pike • Probert • Samuel Solomon Qasr • Janice Rand • Franklin Delano Roosevelt • Theresa Ross • S'kaa • Saavik • Sarek • Gary Seven • Shuuri'ik • Benjamin Sisko • Soval • Spring Rain on Still Water • Stonn • Ahmed Suleiman • Surak • Sybok • T'Nuri • T'Pau • Valentina Tereshkova • V'Ger • V'Las • Elaine Watley • Kenneth Wescott • Zora Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( scout) • ( ) • Timeship One (timeship) • Timeship Two (timeship) • • • workbee • Apollo 11 • • Doomsday machine • • • • • Locations :Chasav III • Earth (Greenwich • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Prime Meridian • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters) • Earth Spacedock • • Pelos (Imperial Palace) • Starbase 9 • Starbase 12 • Warlock Station Alpha Centauri III (New Samarkand) • Andoria (Laibok • Sheineth Province) • • Axanar • Beta III • Beta Niobe • Black Star • Capella IV • Coridan • Cygnet XIV • Davlos • Denobula • Eminiar VII • Epsilon IX station • Epsilon Eridani • Galos Sigma • Gamma 7A • Gamma Trianguli VI • Gliese 229 • Hellguard • Icor IX • Ithen • Izar • Luna • Makus III • Mars • Miri's homeworld • Neural • Omega IV • Omicron Ceti III • • Paan Mokar • Pompeii • Psi 2000 • Regulus • Regulus III • Rigel XII • Sarpeidon • Sauria • Skagway • Split Infinite • Starbase 23 • Talos IV • • • Venus • Vesuvius • (Mountains of Gol) Races and cultures :Andorian • Aurelian • Betelgeusian • Caitian • Deltan • Denobulan • Edosian • Efrosian • Human • Ithenite • Klingon • Makusian • Orion • Pelosian • Rhaandarite • Romulan • Saurian • Vulcan • Zakdorn Aquan • Augment • Aulacri • Borg • Clan Ru • Cygnetan • Elasian • Eminian • Fabrini • Gorn • Halkan • Lorillian • Mazarite • Megarite • Nausicaan • Onlies • Risan • Suliban • Taurean • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburon • Troyian • Vedala • Yang • Zeon States and organizations :Chronal Assessment Committee • European Alliance • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Intelligence Council • Federation Science Council • Federation Starfleet • Institute of Galactic History • Klingon-Andorian Compact • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Protectorate Cambridge University • Central Research Institute of Aldebaran III • Masters of Gol • Regulus III Science Academy • Royal Observatory • Starfleet Inspector General Office • Terran Empire • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United States Air Force • Vulcan High Command Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief of Starfleet Operations • Chief of Starfleet Science Operations • commander • commodore • councillor • crewman • director • doctor • ensign • executive officer • Federation Secretary of Science • governor • High Teer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • petty officer • President of the United Federation of Planets • professor • queen • rear admiral • subcommander • vice admiral Other references :anomaly • chroniton • Cordrazine • court martial • Earth-Romulan War • Eugenics Wars • General Order 1 • golf • Gregorian Calendar • Guardian of Forever • Hawking radiation • historian • isolation suit • kal-if-fee • Kir'Shara • Kol-ut-Shan • Kolinahr • le-matya • life support belt • Minshara class • neutrino • pon farr • Prime Directive • quantum signature • Saurian brandy • slingshot effect • space • space amoeba • starship • subcutaneous transponder • subspace • t'hy'la • t'kam'la • Temporal Cold War • temporal drive • theragen • time • time travel • timeline • tricorder • Vedala confluence drive • Vedala planetoid • War of Kentin • warp signature • World War II • World War III Chronology ; 2266 - 2275 ; 2383 Appendices Connections External links * * Christopher L. Bennet's website with detailed annotations of much of his work. category:dTI novels